<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Pains by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037097">Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intersex Felix, M/M, Mpreg, angst and then not angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FE3H kink meme fill:<br/>Felix is intersex. He doesn't go sharing he has a fully functioning womb.<br/>Anyway, sometime during the Academy phase, a drunken Felix seduces an equally drunken Dimitri. Felix leaves Dimitri's room before the latter wakes up.<br/>Meanwhile, Felix finds out he's pregnant and the news makes him unbelievably happy! But Dimitri is dead, the boar has his body but his beautiful soul is gone. He's not going to let the boar have the reminders of the love of his life!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Sylvain's fault, probably. Maybe. Someone spiked the drinks and it was most definitely not Felix at the very least.<br/>
But assigning blame is a moot point at the moment because Felix is warm and pleasant and basking in his victory in the monthly sword tournament. Maybe that's why he didn't complain one bit as Dimitri - still playing the Perfect Prince - escorts him back to his room.<br/>
He's drunk enough that he can almost, almost imagine that it is his Mitya, whole and healthy and not the barely restrained beast that tugs more and more at his own chains as the days go by and more and more unexpected battles occur.<br/>
Felix doesn't care. He probably should.<br/>
"Felix, are you all right with staying alone?" Dimitri asks, voice slurred and pleasant and doing all sorts of things to Felix's stomach. "Perhaps you should..."<br/>
Felix shuts him up by covering his mouth with Felix's own.<br/>
From there, they end up in a tangled heap on the rug, Dimitri clutching at Felix's hips as Felix dispenses curses and praise in equal measure. Dimitri looks up at him, open, honest, lovingly and Felix moans as his prince's fingers roam down, teasing his most intimate parts.<br/>
"Felix, you - " Dimitri's eyebrows furrow together as his fingers brush against Felix's clit. Felix jerks forward with a pleasant howl, his blunt nails digging into Dimitri's stomach. "Is this? I don't - "<br/>
"Shut up." Felix hisses. "Put it in me. Hurry up. I - "<br/>
Dimitri obliges and the thick, solid pressure of his cock is everything Felix ever wanted.<br/>
<br/>
They fuck once, twice, three times, Dimitri murmuring affection after affection as though Felix is the most - the only - good thing in the world. Felix bites bruises into Dimitri's skin, begs him to come back, be whole, to let go for once and for all.<br/>
<br/>
Felix wakes up with the mother of all hangovers, snuggled up and sticky in Dimitri's broad arms.<br/>
He traces the lines of that sharp jaw, tries to imprint it into his own mind where it can't be taken away.<br/>
Dimitri stirs, blinking sleepily with soft blue eyes. "Felix?"<br/>
Felix kisses his temple. "Keep dreaming, Mitya."<br/>
<br/>
He does the logical thing.<br/>
He runs away to his room.<br/>
<br/>
If Dimitri remembers their encounter, he doesn't speak of it. He acts as he always does, playing a part so fake it makes Felix seethe. All the while his eyes grow darker and harsher and his body language becomes more and more unsettled.<br/>
That no one else sees it makes Felix sick.<br/>
Every morning.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you feeling well?" The boar asks him during their morning meal and Felix considers leaving. For whatever reason, the professor insists they eat together. "I've noticed lately - "<br/>
"You don't notice anything." Felix retorts, looking anywhere but at Dimitri or his food. It's the same meals he has most mornings, but lately it's tasted... off. And the smell only adds to the way his stomach churns.<br/>
Dimitri frowns and Felix refuses to fall for it. He needs to fix himself, not be concerned about Felix's well-being. "Still. Perhaps you need to see Manuela. Your swordplay lately has seemed sluggish."<br/>
Felix stands up. "I'm done here."<br/>
He throws up in the bushes an hour later.<br/>
<br/>
By the second week of permanent nausea and exhaustion, he suspects there really is something wrong that doesn't involve heat or battle or boars.<br/>
He goes to Manuela early because the last thing Felix wants to do is tell Dimitri that he's right about something. She's half-awake but fully attentive, not saying a word as Felix slowly, grudgingly admits to his inability to keep anything down and how he keeps falling asleep at the most inopportune times.<br/>
"You know, if you were a girl, I'd say you sound pregnant." Manuela sorts through a small cabinet full of various vials and herbs. "Glad we don't have to worry about that, right?"<br/>
Felix's blood turns to solid ice.<br/>
"Right, Felix?"<br/>
He pushes himself off the examination table with a hastily-made excuse.<br/>
His father comes to Garreg Mach a week later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father knows.<br/>
Perhaps that's the worst part of it. Rodrigue stares at him, not with disappointment or shame or horror, but with sympathy, as though Felix hasn't thoroughly (literally) fucked up his life.<br/>
"It's his, isn't it?" Rodrigue asks, and they both know who he means.<br/>
"He doesn't know." Felix crosses his arms and focuses on the wall to the left of them. It's a nice enough wall, really. Uncomplicated. Just a simple, painted wall.<br/>
"We should tell him."<br/>
Felix scoffs. "And then what? Get married? Tell the whole country that their heir is born by a man from another man?"<br/>
"Felix..." Rodrigue sighs. "He deserves to know."<br/>
"Dimitri doesn't know anything. Dimitri's dead." Felix stares down again, hand drifting along his stomach. It feels exactly the same as always, and it's still - he still can't quite believe there is something in there. None of it feels real.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri waits at the large drawbridge the day Felix is slated to leave. There's no point in staying in a military school when you can't fight and Felix would rather be around his family doctor anyway.<br/>
He's holding onto a sword. A beautiful, finely crafted blade in a lovely leather sheath.<br/>
"I do hope you recover quickly." Dimitri holds the weapon out and despite himself, Felix can't stop his hand from shaking as he takes it. "And I will write."<br/>
It's not Dimitri.<br/>
It's not.<br/>
"I'll be fine." Dimitri is gone and this thing is getting more and more obvious by the day. Sooner or later, he will snap and Felix does not want to see it.<br/>
"Felix, I - " Dimitri hesitates, bowing his head. "I had a dream that you and I - "<br/>
"I have to go." Felix doesn't say goodbye. Because you don't say goodbye to wild animals.<br/>
<br/>
By the time he settles in to his space again in the main Fraldarius estate, there is the tiniest swell to his belly. It almost looks like he ate just a little too much for breakfast.<br/>
Felix finds himself staring at it more and more. He's always wanted to be a fighter but -<br/>
But it's Dimitri's.<br/>
Perhaps the last good piece of his former friend, the last pure bit of the prince of Faerghus's soul before it was burned by the flames in Duscur.<br/>
He's...<br/>
Excited?<br/>
Felix never wanted to be a parent, not when his own family was so shattered and he had for so long dreamed of greatness with the sword but now? Would it be so bad, to have a little child with bright blue eyes and golden hair?<br/>
Goddess. He hopes they have blue eyes.<br/>
He can train them with the blade too. Establish his own legacy; a mix of the famed Blaidydd strength and the Fraldarius grace. Goddess, will thei - will his baby have a Crest? Does it even matter?<br/>
He starts teasing himself each night at the thought of getting rounder and rounder, of Dimitri's voice praising him and marveling at how beautiful Felix is and how sensitive he is as Dimitri pushes inside of him. He thinks of the blonde's warm smile, of the two of them in some idyllic manor, their child sleeping peacefully between them.<br/>
It's a nice fantasy.<br/>
<br/>
True to his word, Dimitri writes every week about the most mundane things. And yet, Felix grows more and more anxious as he reads them. The sentences become choppier, the handwriting less neat. The boar begins to hiss of blood and flames and ill tidings and there are more and more reports that something vile is happening inside Garreg Mach. A creeping darkness that they cannot outrun.<br/>
<br/>
Felix is five months in, round and no longer able to fit into his normal clothing when Edelgard declares war on the entirety of Fodlan.<br/>
He's seven months along, fat and constantly eating everything in sight when his father arrives, white-faced and grim.<br/>
"His Highness has been put to death for regicide." Rodrigue says, dull and shellshocked.<br/>
Felix had thought he'd dealt with losing Dimitri. He thought he'd mourned.<br/>
He'd been wrong.<br/>
<br/>
There are a lot of tears when his baby is born. Luckily, there are not many around to see them. Felix doesn't scream - much - but he does break at least one piece of furniture as he pushes and pushes, desperately wishing the father was around to be with him instead of dead (he's not dead he can't be dead).<br/>
The child is a boy with bright blue eyes and tufts of duck-soft golden hair. He's sleepy and happy and wails whenever anyone but Felix holds onto him.<br/>
Felix names him Nikolai and keeps him close, at least for the first year. Fraldarius is no longer safe - very little in the kingdom is between the Empire's antagonism and Cordelia's schemes.<br/>
It hurts to entrust Nikolai to his aunt, a small but fierce woman who has contacts in Dagda and elsewhere where the Empire has not yet touched with their claws. But it's the safest place, especially for the final heir of the Blaiddyd bloodline<br/>
Felix kisses his son one last time and packs away the sword Dimitri had given him along with a small bag of necessities.<br/>
He has a war to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a beast roaming the ruins of Garreg Mach. A demon that, by all accounts, preys upon Adrestian battalions and leaves nothing alive. Felix has made a habit of hunting both beasts and enemy soldiers.<br/>
The thing they find upon the eve of the reunion is far worse than anything Felix had ever expected. No longer even a beast - it's just a corpse that only reacts to ghosts and blood. All Felix can think as he watches it skulk and mutter is that truly, the last piece of Dimitri is far away, alive and hidden and wholly disconnected from this... this miserable creature made of nothing.<br/>
<br/>
"You're going to kill us all." Felix seethes, tired and angry and hurt.<br/>
<br/>
"They aren't real." Felix snaps, knowing that thing doesn't even hear him as he pretends to speak to his Goddess-damned dead brother.<br/>
<br/>
"You'd ruin your own son's future for this." And that, just for a moment, gets a reaction. The corpse looks up, blue eye bright and startled and looks - really looks at Felix for the first time in years.<br/>
And then he is gone again, dragged back into his own darkness.<br/>
<br/>
At Gronder Field Felix loses his father.<br/>
<br/>
At Gronder Field, Felix regains Dimitri.<br/>
<br/>
Well, that's not quite true. For one thing, Rodrigue's presence is still around in tiny little ways. Felix being homebound had given them a chance to talk and while he will never truly see eye to eye with his father, there was no mistaking how much he'd done to support his son and grandson. He'd even tried - quite terribly - to craft a fur blanket that Nikolai had mostly gnawed on whenever he felt like suckling. Felix finds himself viewing things differently, now that he had a child of his own hidden away but constantly in his thoughts.<br/>
For another, Dimitri is not the Dimitri that Felix remembers. He is brittle and yet determined, deeply, deeply sad and yet laughs at terrible jokes. He listens attentively to his retinue, even when Felix just wants to complain about Dimitri's complete inability to cook fish properly. He talks about the future as an inevitability instead of the chains of the past that had bound him for so long.<br/>
It's a Dimitri that Felix finds himself falling for all over again, no matter how much he knows his heart will again be shattered into a million pieces.<br/>
<br/>
"Is it true?" Dimitri asks him late one night, right on the border of Adrestia. They're marching into Empire territory and then his future king will go against all common sense and request a parley to end the war without violence.<br/>
It's a terrible idea and it warms Felix through his very being.<br/>
"Is what true?" They talk a lot in the late hours because Dimitri does not always sleep well and Felix cannot let his guard down.<br/>
"Do I, or, do we," Dimitri fumbles, "during the height of my madness, I remember..."<br/>
"His name is Nikolai."<br/>
Dimitri blinks.<br/>
"He has your eyes. He likes blue and he hates opera songs. And he's almost five years old now."<br/>
"Oh." It is quite simply the heaviest weighted word Felix has ever heard. "Oh Felix."<br/>
"Don't. Whatever you're going to say, you should - "<br/>
Dimitri kisses him again.<br/>
<br/>
It's a mistake but at least this time Felix is fully sober. Dimitri lays his cape out and they rut against one another beneath the stars, exploring one another's bodies as though it is the first time they've ever done so. In some ways, perhaps, it is. Felix says his name and Dimitri kisses him sweetly. Dimitri licks his throat and lower, all the way lower and Felix tangles his fingers in those soft golden strands.<br/>
This time, with Dimitri buried inside of him, blue eye clear and blown out with lust and some emotion he doesn't want to identify, Felix can't do anything other than follow him off the edge into the unknown.<br/>
This time, they wake up together, watching blearily as the sun begins to rise and then hastily dressing themselves before the rest of the army catches on.<br/>
<br/>
They celebrate the end of the war with a huge party that involves alcohol and altogether bad decisions.<br/>
Felix spends the morning after emptying his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
Fhirdiad mornings are always cold. Felix grimaces as he buries his face deeper into the pillows, determined to sleep for just a few minutes more. It had been a long, late night of nobles bickering and Dimitri being too patient and he damned well deserved to get some extra sleep.<br/>
Long fingers run along his shoulder to his waist, to his ever-expanding belly and then his hip, index finger idly brushing closer and closer to the space between his legs.<br/>
Ah.<br/>
That's the other reason he isn't sleeping.<br/>
"We just fucked last night." Felix grumbles half-heartedly. He doesn't actually mind, especially because his body keeps getting more and more sensitive (and he's constantly horny) as the weeks go by. But it's the principle of the damned thing.<br/>
"I prefer making love." Dimitri counters, gently pressing a kiss to his throat. "Because I do love you, my dearest Felix."<br/>
Ugh.<br/>
He protests, or tries to, but it's impossible to ignore how his body's already responding to Dimitri's ministrations. Maybe they have a few more minutes, if they make it quick and...<br/>
The door creaks.<br/>
Ah.<br/>
Damn.<br/>
Dimitri stops, hastily sitting up and looking a little more presentable as their son waddles in, clutching at his blanket. Felix should really throw that thing away - it's filthy and the hair is thinned down to nothing and...<br/>
And he'll probably have Mercedes patch it together again.<br/>
"Can I help you, little one?" Dimitri asks, slowly holding his hands out to their son. He's still a little nervous around the small child but it's impossible not to see how quickly Nikolai has bonded with his father. Sooner or later they'll be bashing wooden swords about and Felix dreads all the poor weapons that will meet their end at the hands of a Blaiddyd.<br/>
Nikolai allows himself to be lifted and he inserts himself right between his parents. He stares owlishly at Dimitri who patiently hums and pets his hair.<br/>
The sex will, unfortunately, have to wait. Felix struggles as he sits up, sorting his own blankets to cover both his belly and the still-present erection. "You're going to spoil him."<br/>
"Maybe." Nikolai has already half-shut his eyes, always ready for a morning nap before he turns into a hellbeast that their servants can hardly keep up with. "But he will need all the attention we can give him before..."<br/>
Felix pats his stomach. Right.<br/>
This time, things will be different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BONUS</p>
<p>His Papa is coming, Auntie Tabitha tells him. Nikolai doesn't remember his Papa, but Auntie Tabitha tells him all sorts of stories about how strong he is, and how he's defeated giant monsters and wields two swords and even tamed a one-eyed demon although Nikolai isn't sure that you're supposed to tame one-eyed demons by talking to them.<br/>
But he is dressed and waiting impatiently at the edge of the courtyard as a group of big black horses ride towards them. Their hooves make clack-clack-clack sounds and Nikolai wonders if they're as fun to ride as Auntie Tabitha's big brown mare.<br/>
And then Papa is there – it has to be his Papa. He looks like Auntie Tabitha, with dark hair and two swords and blue furs like the pictures of Kyphon in Nikolai's book.<br/>
Beside him on a white horse is a tall man with golden hair and only one eye. He's also dressed in furs and somehow, Nikolai thinks of the furry lions that are in the paintings in the house.<br/>
Papa dismounts, slowly. Auntie Tabitha grips Nikolai's hand to lead him over and Nikolai stares, curious as Papa kneels down with his gloved hand out.<br/>
“You're big.” Papa says, and his eyes are all watery.<br/>
“Your swords are nice.” Nikolai replies.<br/>
Papa hugs him close, nuzzling into Nikolai's shoulder. He smells nice, familiar somehow, and Nikolai allows himself to be lifted without too much fuss.<br/>
The tall man is standing on the cobblestone, watching them both. Papa carries him over and Nikolai shyly ducks his head.<br/>
The tall man steps back. He's kind of weird, Nikolai decides. Maybe his eye got eaten by the one-eyed demon?<br/>
“Nikolai.” Papa pets his shoulder. “It's okay. This is your father.”<br/>
Nikolai stares.<br/>
The tall man hesitates and then does a funny bow. “It's very nice to meet you, Nikolai.”<br/>
On impulse Nikolai reaches out, tangling his fingers in the bright yellow hair. “Your hair's like mine.”<br/>
The man smiles a little. “Yes, I suppose it is.”<br/>
“Why don't you have a sword?” He only has a boring lance.<br/>
“I gave mine to your Papa.” He smiles again. “Would you like a sword?”<br/>
Nikolai nods. “Mine keep breaking.”<br/>
Papa scoffs, and it makes the man laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>